


Ease the Ache

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, r76valentines exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Jack has a bad morning and Gabriel takes it upon himself to make sure it gets a little better.





	Ease the Ache

**Author's Note:**

> My @r76valentines gift for @octokio <3 They wanted some soft domestic comfort content and that’s My Jam.

It was a bad morning. Gabriel could tell when he woke up and Jack, usually the one out of bed first and making coffee and breakfast, was still coiled around him with his face tucked against the pillows. When he shifted Jack hissed, sharp and low, and squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could. One more test, a soft kiss pressed to his jawline that resulted in a soft sigh, and it was easily confirmed. Leaning up, Gabriel pressed his lips to Jack’s temple gently.

“Got a headache?” he asked, voice low.

“Mmhm.”

Gabriel rubbed at Jack’s scalp and shifted until he could tuck the other man’s head under his chin. The room was still dark, curtains drawn, but the added security did see to help ease the crease in Jack’s brow a little. He squeezed his arms around Gabriel’s middle and sighed again.

“How long?”

“I woke up a few hours ago…” Jack replied. Then, quietly, “I think. Looking at the clock hurts.”

Gabriel nodded along, still massaging at the back of Jack’s head. “You need to take something,” he said, “and eat.” Jack groaned softly and he stifled a chuckle. “You know it won’t get better until you do.”

“Moving is hard and nothing sounds good.”

Common issue. If it weren’t for Gabriel, Jack would probably just lay in bed most of the day trying to will the migraine away. Really just made things worse letting himself get dehydrated and hungry and never taking anything. But the man was painfully stubborn and Gabriel learned a long time ago that the best way to handle it was to be more stubborn than he was. Thus, he went about pressing another kiss to Jack’s temple before untangling himself and climbing out of bed. Jack sighed, loud and annoyed, and rolled to stuff his face into the pillows.

“I’ll get it then, big baby.” Gabriel tutted softly, ruffling Jack’s bedhead before turning to the door. “Any preference on breakfast at all?”

“No eggs.”

“Pancakes it is.”

Jack made a vague noise of approval and Gabriel closed the door behind him with a soft click before setting off for the kitchen. He grabbed Jack’s medicine out of his duffle first, along with a bottle of water, and took it back to their room for him (making sure the stubborn bastard actually took it) before returning to the kitchen to start on pancake batter.

The recipe was easy enough to remember. Just a few small adjustments for taste--Gabriel tossing a banana and handful of chocolate chips in in the hopes of actually getting Jack properly interested in them--and he set to work pouring them onto the pan he’d heated up on the stove.

The first one never turned out nice. Gabriel barely let it cool before stuffing the poor misshapen thing in his mouth and pouring another one in the pan. He managed to get a decently sized plate made up before flicking the burner off and grabbing silverware, toting the plate with him back to their room and stuffing another pancake in his mouth as he pushed the door open with his hip.

“Hey, honeybee, feeling any better?” he asked, mouth still half full, and pushed the door closed with his foot before wandering over to bed. Jack was laying on his back now, at least, with one arm thrown over his eyes but otherwise not knotted up quite as tight as he had been earlier.

Jack groaned, shifting a little when Gabriel sat next to him, and gestured vaguely with his other arm. “That smell doesn’t make me want to vomit,” he mumbled.

Gabriel laughed and rubbed lightly at his bare stomach, waiting until Jack finally hauled himself up into a sitting position. Eyes still squinting in even the extremely low light, brow creased, he leaned heavily against the headboard as Gabriel set the plate in his lap. He looked down at the pancake stack, vaguely interested, and watched Gabriel grab another off the top with his bare hand and shove it into his mouth before shaking his head and picking up the plate.

“Why even bring forks?” he asked, amused. Gabriel shrugged, mouth still full, and watched as Jack cut a piece off with his fork and finally actually ate something.

It took him awhile to get the food down and in the end he only really finished about three quarters, the rest finished with Gabriel’s help, but it was something. Enough to seemingly perk him up a little, with the added help of the earlier medication. Gabriel took the plate from Jack and set it on the nightstand while the other man rolled over and settled back down in bed. This time, he didn’t try to bury his whole head under the pillows, instead keeping one cracked to watch Gabriel as he got up and moved around to the other side of the bed.

“Still rough around the edges, huh?”

Jack nodded. He shifted a little, holding an arm out, and Gabriel got the message easily enough. He crawled into bed next to him and tucked in close, nose pressed into Jack’s gray hair. Jack looped his arm around Gabriel’s middle and squeezed a little, like he was holding on for dear life somehow. It seemed to anchor him enough, however, and he barely looked tense when Gabriel leaned back to glance at his face.

“You can take it easy today, old man,” he said quietly, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead. The creases in it eased up ever so slightly at the gesture so he repeated it. Jack sighed softly, fondly, and Gabriel rubbed at the back of his neck lightly.

“Thank you…”

Gabriel smiled and pressed his lips to Jack’s temple. “Just doing my job,” he hummed, “No one else would make sure your dumbass ate when you get like this anyway.”

That got a faint laugh, at least. Jack twisted until he could steal a kiss--just a quick one that Gabriel chuckled into--before tucking his head under the other man’s chin again. The dim light might still be too much for him but at least he had some shelter from the world.

“You’re an angel for doing it,” he said, half yawn, as he settled back in for what would likely be at least a few more hours. Maybe even the day. Gabriel didn’t mind. He didn’t have anywhere else to be but right where he was. It worked well enough.

He just grinned and kissed Jack’s furrowed brow once more. “Yeah,” he said, “it's my favorite job I have.”


End file.
